Loving The Opposite
by BleedingAngels911
Summary: HieiOc Rated for later content. She's got a lot of energy bundled inside that small figure. Training, fighting, missions. And all she wanted was a normal life. Ha, Right. Nothing is normal with this girl.
1. Genkai

**I know, I know. I already have four other stories, but. I promise to update the same. Im working on the others already. **

**I just had this idea and was like. Aw. A fresh start. ;) But Ill only update this if I get five reviews. **

**Enjoy. _Please help with a title. I put that for lack of better , title._**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho, only my Oc(s).

**Summary:** (Rated for later content.)She's got a lot of energy bundled inside that small figure. Training, fighting, missions. And all she wanted was a normal life. Ha, Right. Nothing is normal with this girl.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Genkai**

"Here early again, I see." A older voice said, upon hearing the door slide open,sipping some tea.

"Hai. I thought Yukina-chan could use some help if needed." The young girl said bowing in respect to her sensei.

"Alright. She is in the kitchen. She just started."

"Arigato Sesnsei." She ran into the kitchen. her bare feet hitting the ground with loud thumps.

"Yukina-chan!" The girl squashed the koorime in a bear-hug, "It's good to see you again my friend."

"Hai. It's good to see you too even though I saw you last weekend." Yukina sweatdropped but hugged her back.

The girl chuckled nervously, "Uh. yes well, It's always good to see you and Genkai-sensei."

Yukina nodded, "Seeing as your here early once again, would you be so kind as to start on the eggs?"

* * *

"You have been training, ne?" Genkai asked, sliding back while moving into a fighting-stance once again. 

"Duh. I have to keep up with your intense training." The girl laughed fliping backwards on her hand.

"Of course." Genkai raced at the carefree girl.

"Genkai-sensei?" She asked dodging a few easy throws.

"Hai?" Genkai questioned tossing a kick to her leg.

"Can I borrow your dish-soap when I leave?" She jumped over her leg and threw a few punches.

This confused the teacher yet she kicked the girl'slegs making her fall backwards onto her hands, "I suppose so."

"Kay, Ill bring it back tomorrow." She flipped backwards on her head and hands in the dirt missing the air attack from Genkai.

Yukina smiled, watching them train as she sipped her tea. _Such a nice day. _The sun was shinning mid-day, clouds moving just enough to give shade, birds chirping and the surrounding flowers bloomed.Yukina could barley keep track of the two who fought, Genkai not even at her best.

The girl and Genkai power struggled as they locked hands. The girl was down and for the count with Genkai standing above her soon after."You rely to much on strength, once again. Take and will their strength against them." The old woman scolded once more.

"Yeah yeah. I just forget every single time." She rolled from under her and stood up. "Hey Yukina-chan! Let's go for a walk!"

Genkai smiled as the girl ran over to the enthusiastic Yukina. That girl had too much energy on her. That's why she usually gets in trouble. She lets it go during training and other productive things she can think of.

She's been a good student and progresses well at Genkais speed.

* * *

"I still can't believe you take care of this garden!" The girl exclaimed looking at the many flowers. 

Yukina giggled, "Well it passes the day. Besides, it's fun to be in this colorful garden."

"Probably feel acomplished at what you did, huh?" She leaned over smelling a flower.

"Hai." Yukina looked to the sky as the girl ran around looking at every flower.

"Ahh!" The girl jumped back, breathing heavily, "You even take care of this?"

"Iie(No). My friend does. It is beautiful but it's more dangerous."

"Yeah, gotta be careful of the pretty ones." The girl chuckled walking over to some other flowers.

"Oh! Ami! Don't smell those!" Yukina said as the girl practically shoved the flower up her nose. "Ah...Genkai-sama! Come quick! Ami-chan smelt the flowers again!" Yukina said rushing over to the fallen girl.

Genkai sighed. Every time she came she smelt the same flowers and did the same thing, fainted. Gankai stood, setting down her tea on the porch and walked over to the struggling Yukina.

* * *

"Phew." Yukina wipped the sweat off her forehead with her kimono sleeve after the two managed to lug the short girl onto the porch. 

Her shoulder lengther, spiked crimson hair blowing freely in the afternoon breeze. (Think Shayla Shayla from El Hazard) (It's not spiked up in the air but just spikey on the ends. Like they fell from the weight.)

She breathed contently as her smallpointed ears twitched slightly at the noise of the two sitting down.

"She may be small, but she sure does weigh a lot." Genkai comented.

"Thats..not nice..." She mumbled shifting slightly.

"Why does she smell that plant every time she's here." Yukina sighed standing.

"Dimwit. She probably forgets about it like everything else." Genkai said referring Ami.

Yukina nodded with a smile, "I shall go prepare some lunch. You two must be hungry after that training." Yukina slightly bowed in respect before going inside.

* * *

"Yukina-chan, you always make the best food! Not like grandma's here." Ami was shoving food down her mouth, stopping to talk. 

Genkai got a anger vein and smack the girl upside the head.

"Owwww. Genkai-sensei. That hurt." She whined and started coughing.

"Serves you right. At least I made decent food." Genkai contently went back to her meal as Ami pounded on her chest.

Swallowing hard she went right back to eating and the worried Yukina sighed, going back to her own meal. The two, Genkai and Yukina, set their bowls down and watched Ami finished with a swish of her drink.

Bright blue eyes blinked at them as a wide smile came to her face."Arigato-gozaimasu. Sorry to cut this short, but of course you'll see me tomorrow. I have to go see Mrs. Nozomi about her two dogs." She sighed, "I get paid today to so Ill give ya some money about feeding me and training as a thanks." She stood and bowed and walked into the kitchen, leaving no room for objections.

"Oh Ami! Watch out for the-" Yukina was inturupted, her arm out strecthed as if to catch the small girl's attention.

"Blahh!" A loud thump was heard after the disgrunted yell.

"...water." Yukina's hand slumped as her head fell, sighing.

"Im okay..." Ami walked out rubbing her head and had some soap in her hands."I took the one under the sink. So the filled one is still out."

"Alright. We will see you tomorrow. Bright and early I assume." Genkai asked watching the girl walk to the front door.

"Probably." Ami replied slipping on her shoes. She scratched her forehead, moving her red bandana along with it as she tilted her head. "...or I have to go see Mr. Takai about his lawn." She pondered for a moment before concluding she had to go to the lawn.

"Saiyonara." Ami waved grabbing her skateboard and walking out the door. She jumped up on the smooth stone railing and rode down passing four boys, obviously in a argument.

"Who was that?"

"Genkai probably has other means of company then us four."

* * *

"Thank-you again my dear." An elder woman said, "I would probably have to get rid of these two if it wasn't for you." 

"It's no problem at all Mrs. Nozomi. These two are great company." Ami smiled brightly and held tight to the leashes.

"Alright dear. When you get back Ill have your pay." The woman nodded and closed the door as Ami bowed.

Starting down the sidewalk, the two dogs pulled her to the park. Laughing, she sped up at the anxiousness.

Ellie. A girl german shepherd and, Roxy. A dachsund.

She spent half the afternoon outside playing with the dogs in the park. Throwing toys, running with them, laying under a shaded tree. Soon it was time to go back.

"Here is your pay dear." Mrs. Nozomi handed over one-hundred dollars.

"Arigato Mrs. Nozomi. See you next weekend." Ami waved and ran off down the street.

* * *

"Hey Genkai! Yukina!" The gang walked into the temple, Hiei quickly moving to the window-sill. 

"Oh hello. You just missed Ami-chan. I wanted you guys to meet her." Yukina said polietely walking out to the living room.

"Maybe next time then." Yusuke said and walked outside. "Hey grand-ma!"

"Yukina! My love! How have you been? Your not lonely are you." Kuwabara asked the aghast Yukina.

"Oh Kazuma-kun. I am doing well here. Ami-chan visits every weekend so it's not to lonely. Besides. You guys came here during the week."

Kurama walked over to Hiei, leaning against the wall. Yusuke was to train, Kuwabara would be with Yukina, and Kurama and Hiei would most likly watch the detectives training.

"We are to come here tomorrow. I suppose you will be able to handle another woman's presance?" Kurama asked the fire youkai.

"Hn." Hiei glanced at Kurama before staring down the long stairs of the temple.

"Dimwit. You are training a young girl tomorrow, with my supervision of course."

"Why? How young?" Yusuke asked agitated.

"Young for me twit. Sixteen or so, and because she has to much energy and Im not training her tomorrow." Genkai answered as the two got into fighting stances.

* * *

Ami sighed as she opened her home door. Walking in you'd think it was a man's home. Barley anything in the apartment, trash laying around for 'decoration.' 

She shook her head and picked up a few bags on her way to the kitchen. Setting the-money on the counter she opened the fridge. Her stomach let off a growl as her head hung low.

"There's nothing in here." She whined and closed the door as her stomach gave off another growl. "Im starving!"


	2. Gang

**Chapter Two: Gang**

"Uhh...Mr. Takai. Not to sound...too rude. But I need to get paid today." Ami said shyly at the older man, about his fifties.

"Uh-huh." He shifted a toothpick around in his mouth as he looked at the small girl that leaned against his lawn-mower.

"...Yeah..." She said uncertainly, looking back at two big brown eyes.

"Why didn't you say so!" He said and walked into his house.

She let out a breath she had been holding in front of the bipolar man who thought, eggs were actually bombs in disguise. Putting away the mower she walked back out to see Mr. Takai counting the money.

"How much? 50, 60?"

"Uhh..." She looked up inoccently, moving her foot in a circle in the dirt,"More like...one-hundred fifty."

"What!" He grasped his walet looking down at the, eye twitching girl. "In my day we actually worked for our money-"

_Oh no. The lecture. Every time. He'll stop soon. As long as I look like Im paying attention and nodd. Oh! I have to smile to, small though._

"Mr. Takai. I understand what your saying. But when I first came to your door, we negotiated and you agreeded on the terms." She said in a overpowering voice.

He grumbled some but gave her the money."Now get out of here you brat." He turned and walked back to his mini mansion.

She stuck her tongue out at his back, like he couldn't spare money, hmph. Walking out the gates, she jumped on her skateboard.  
_Mmm...Yukina's cooking sounds soo good right about now...But first! I must get..(deep-breath)...the soap. Muahhh!_

Weaving threw the crowds blocking the side walk, she made a few tricks on the bus benches and railings along the way.

* * *

"Lalala!" She grabbed the soap bottle from the counter where all her trash was now piled, instead of spread across the floor. 

"To Genkai's...and Yukina's!" She said, confusing herself. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked out and down the stairs to the first floor after locking up.

Running out the front doors she jumped on her skateboard once again, scaring the surrounding people. That _was _the only reason she did that.

* * *

"Genkai-sama! Im back! And just on time for lunch I assume!" She called out, pulling off her shoes. "Owww...That's mean." 

"Im right here dimwit. No need to yell in my ear." Genaki said setting down her newspaper.

"Of course, "She stood smiling, bowing slightly, "Don't need you to go deaf too fast."

She jumped up as Genkai got a anger vein and ran into the kitchen wherethe delicious food smell came from, to avoid the agitated Genkai.

"Hey Yukina! Can I be your taste tester?" She asked, huging the koorime from behind quickly. (As a friendly gesture.) Her stomach letting off a growl.

"Of course Ami-chan. Just don't eat it all. The guys. You remember them, ne?" Yukina asked stirring something in the pot.

"Hai." Amisaid tasting a piece of meat, she shivvered with delight as a smile went to her face.

"They will be coming to. Yusuke-san will be training you today, if I understand correctly."

"Alright!" Ami grabbed some plates setting them out, quickly.

* * *

Ami sighed, rubbing her full stomach. "That was delicious." She leaned back as Yukina smiled. 

"Arigato. Im glad you liked it. But really Ami. You need to eat more."

"I eat regularly. My job after school helps pay for the bills and some snacks and the weekend jobs help out too. Oh thats right." Ami dug in her pocket pulling out a fifty.

"This is for the past two months. I know it's not much but it's the least I can do for you guys. Youve fed me and Genkai-sama has been a great sensei." She tossed the money on the table before rolling backwards.

"Well. Im ready to train. When is this Urameshi detective whatnot going to get here?" She asked staking the plates for Yukina.

"He should be here any minute. Try not to complain to much dimwit." Genkai said looking at the anxcious youkai.

"Yeah yeah." Ami stood up and looked threw her closet, full of anything really. "Ooo!"

"Ami-chan! Be careful!" Yukina's voice said quickly. A _whoosh _and a _ping _was heard. (close sound effects)

Genkai looked to the girls. Yukina was covering her mouth looking back and forth from one thing to herself(genkai) Ami. Ami was almost sweating and had a looked of shocked horror.

Ami started to run away, past Genkai as she took a deep breath and looked to the side. Her eye twitched as Ami's foot got caught in a rug, falling forward seemingly in slow motion.

A sword, imbedded itself deep within her wood floor, sure to leave a indent. A dagger jammed into wall, also going to leave a indent.

Ami slid forward, moving her back to the wall for impact as she hit a bookcase. Genkai stood, (anger vein), scowl on her normally old features.

"Uhh! Genkai-sama! It slipped! I didn't mean too! Genkai-sama! Don't-!" Ami cried as she approached.

"Hey old ha-"

"-There company!" She finished as the door opened. Ami was almost assualted, the bookcase wobbling, four stunned boys looking at the scene and a smiling Yukina.

"Konnichi wa." Yukina bowed slightly to the boys.

"Hey! Yukina, Baby!" A dumb one said and ran over to her, forgeting about the mess.

The remaining three had sweatdrops as they watched this strange girl cowerfrom Genkai. She took a deep breath and turned to the three.

"Are you three done staring. Get in." Genkai ordered as the three walked in nodding.

Ami sighed and stood up, earning a wack to the face. "Ow." She caught a few books with her hands, quickly without even looking before she stood patienly, waiting for the fight training.

"Im so glad you guys are here when Ami is!" Yukina said, bringing out some food along with Kuwabara.

"Yeah. Yukina's been talking about you everytime we come over." Yusuke said.

"...Yeah. She talks about you guys too." Ami set the books away and walked over to the dagger first.

"Does she talk about me!" Someone asked running up beside her with twinkles in his eyes.

"You must be Kazuma-san. Hai. She does talk about you." Ami smiled at him, yanking the dagger out.

Drool filled his mouth, stuck in that position as she walked over to the sword.

"Actually." She pulled on it, "She talks...about...all of you...guys." She paused as she tugged at the sword.

"So," She asked getting it out finally, "Which one of you is this Yusuke?" She walked over to the closet and out the stuff away.

"That'd be me." He said holding his hand up for a moment before chowing down.

"Ooo. Well eat like a man and get your ass out here. Oh sorry, "She bowed slightly, "Im Ami Shina. You two must be the famous, Hiei Jaganshiand YoukoKurama, ne?"

"Hai. How did you find that out?" Kurama asked done with his lunch.

"Um. Genkai-sama told me about your guys history in the Makai and Yukina-chan spoke well of you two." She put on a triumphant smile.

"I see." Kurama said, staking ihs plates.

"Hn." The soul at the window spoke.

"Yep. Now come on Yusuke! You're done being a pig." She walked outside.

* * *

"Ill go easy on you, since your a girl and all." Yusuke teased. 

"Oh, please don't hurt me too bad." She giggled getting into a stance.

"Yeah, yeah." he positioned himself.

"Ready dimwits! Fight!" Genkai announced. Yukina, Kuwabara, and Kurama sitting on the porch with her, Hiei finding a tree to 'hid' in.

Neither of them moved. "Go!" Ami whined.

"Alright! Ill go!" Yusuke ran at her with quick speed, yet not his fullest.

She tilted her head to the side and got out of stance. Watching him he seemed confused at her actions. She smiled at him and side-stepped quickly, slipping her foot out. Yusuke tripped falling forward in the ground.

"Hopefully your just warming up." She stated to him.

He scowled and stood up, "Of course."

Charging at her again, she got into a stance. Punches were aimed for her, but she blocked or dodged them all. She grabbed his fist twisted it and jumped up, kicking him in the stomach with both feet. He flew backwards and stopped, crashing into a tree.

"Ah. Exilerating. This is fun! Not like Genkai's harsh scolding!" Ami smiled and dissapeared.

Yusuke pulled himself up, glaring atnothing. "Wha? Where'd she go." He got into a fighting position, slowly making his way to the middle.

"Boo!" She was behind him, kicking his knees out, then (gah! the thing where you put your palms together and slam them into the person.) to his back. He flew forward again, tumbling in the dirt.

"Come on. You can hit a girl!" She cheered as he stood up once again.

"That's it!" He raced at her quicker.

She 'epp'ed and dodged, blocking his attacks. Jumping over his kicks. She giggled, "Yay! your doing soo much better!" She ducked down and was about to attack when his foot came up in her stomach. She flew in the air and behind him, landing on her back.

She moaned in, 'pain' as Yusuke turned around. He looked at her, guilt rising in his stomach. He walked over to her, precautious.

"Ow..." She said, shifting slightly, eyes closed.

He squatted beside her, "Uhh...you...you alright?"

"Yusuke. If your enemy was whining in pain would you help them?" She asked with a smile. She pushed up and quickly flipped behind him., grabbing his head in a headlock.

"No." He struggled, grabbing hold of her arm. He was trying to stand but she forced him down, becuase she couldn't hold him in lock from her height.

Soon he got the strength and leaned forward, flipping her over his head. "Ow.." She whinned at the impact.

"Ooo. interesting." She said as she tried to wiggle free of Yusuke's pin. "See as this is a training match, you win. But I want to see how much power you have." She lifted her legs up, locking Yusuke's head between herfeet before pushing up.

"Ow!" He complained and let go to grab her feet.

"Dimwit." Genkai sighed but continued to watch.

Ami smiled and pushed herself up with her hands, and crawled under...herself. She was using her hands to surrport herself and looked back at the struggling Yusuke. She smiled and leaned down on one arm to only push up quickly and forcefully. Spinning her whole body and Yusuke's. Being unprepared hurt him more then the impact on the small rocks.

She let go and stood up looking down at the tired Yusuke. "Aww.. Come on. I was just starting to have some fun." She pouted as he stood up.

"You're strange, but Ill give ya some ups. You pretty tough." He said wipping his face, powering up.

"No. Im full of energy." She smiled and made space between them. "Make the shot count cause I won't give you a chance for another."

She smirked as a blue dot formed at the tip of his fingre. Moving side to side, ready to move, he paused. She put her hand on some blood that dripped down her shoulder, from a scrap she earned. Claws slowly forminga nd fangs visible as she started to circle Yusuke. He aimed and shot, it going threw the forest trees.

"Ha! Take that!" Yusuke said punching the air triumphantly. He looked around for her tattered body...no where.

"Blades of Blood!" Stricks of, red,energy wailed down on Yusuke's defenseless form.

"Ow..." He mumbled, laying on the messed up ground.

"Alright! That's it! Ami wins!"

"What!" Yusuke was about to shoot up straight, but found a small girl sitting on his stomach, claws pointed at his neck.

"That was fun!" Ami exclaimed, loosing her claws and fangs, and standing up to help Yusuke up.

"Yeah yeah!" He patted her shoulder, rubbing his head.

"Ow...don't have to be mean about it." She said takeing a step back and looking at him with a pouty face.

"What do you...ohh sorry." He mumbled seeing her shoulder and his hand. Frsh blood was on his hand and dripping down her arm.

"S'ight." Yukina walked over and healed her along with Yusuke quickly.

* * *

"Sooo, famous Spirit Detective. Where do you go to school?" Ami asked as they sat in the living room, lounging about. 

"Sarayashiki Junior High." He replied laying down.

"Ooo. I knowKeikoYukimura who goes there. You know her?"Ami asked, calmly. It was different from her energy loud mouth self.

"Know her? He's dating her!" Kuwabara blurted out.

"Im not dating her! We've just childhood friends." Yusuke wacked Kuwabara as he yelled.

"Oh. She's talked about you."

"Yeah."It wasa statement, but curiosity mixed in as well, trying not to be to obvious.

She smiled catching on, especially at his glance to her, "Hai. She said that you skip out on to many...uhh...hang outs? I guess and that your not there anymore. But she likes having you around when you can and says she has to keep you in check at school."

"Oh." Yusuke said thinking.

"Okie dokie." Ami smiled at him and stood up, bouncing into the kitchen. "Wad up Yukina-chan?"

* * *

"Different girl." Kurama said to Hiei, ashe leaned against the wall next to Hiei's head. 

"Hn." Hiei glanced at Kurama.

"So energetic and almost carefree, but mature and intelligent. Odd mix."

"Hn."

"Well. Goodnight Hiei. I have to leave." Kurama said smiling at his friend and walked out.

"Bye guys!" Yusuke yelled walking down the stairs. The sun setting changing the sky many different bright colors.

"Bye Yukina, My love! I will never- Ow what was that for!" Kuwabara yelled rubbing his noise.

"What was what for?" Ami asked innocently.

"This!" He yelled holding up a pen.

"It's usually used for writing." Ami stated.

"Arg!" He walked out.

"So Ami-chan. Why is it you are still here. Even though your prescense is enjoyable." Yukina said sitting next to her.

"Ah...I just didn't want to go back to my apartment." Ami smiled, laughing nervously.

"Or it's that you haven't paid you water bill, and," Ami's stomach let off a 'cued' growl, "You're hungry."

"Aww, Genkai-sama. You doon't have to be so blunt about it. Okay. I used a little more money for snacks over the past few weeks, hai. But! I was only off a few yen." Ami whined holding her stomach.

"I don't see why you just don't live here?" Genkai sighed.

"Because you're too far away from school." Ami graciously grabbed the food she was handed.

"Hiei-sama?" Yukina asked, "Are you hungry?I warmed up more than needed."

"Hn." He glanced at her before taking the food. She smiled at him and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Ami got changed for bed. She was in black loose pajama pants that she folded the top over to make them lower and a black loose tank-top. 

Her ears twitched as she remembered something. Grabbing a extra blanket from Genkai's hall closet she quietly made her way to the living room. Her bare feet heard hitting the floor lightly, the blanket around her shoulders.

"Um...Hiei-san?" She spoke out looking at the lone figure in the window. He glanced back at her, his red eyes seemingly glowing lightly.

"Hn." He watched with one careful eye.

Noticing his stare made her shift beneath the blanket. "Hai, well. It gets pretty cold out here at night. I know you are a fire youkai, but here is a blanket. It's more comfortable with one for me, so I just thought you could use one."

She looked up at his stare only to cast her gaze away. "Well it was just a thought. Ill leave it here." She nodded at him and placed it on the endtable, closest to him.

"Oyasumi Nasai (Goodnight)" She bowed very slightly before walking back to her room, quickly but quietly.

* * *

Hiei glanced at the blanket, to the empty space she was in, to the blanket. "Hn. Onna." He went back to staring out the window. Glancing at the terrorizing blanket in the reflection. 


	3. Notice

**Note**

Alrighty then. Hello all. I have a question

I have thought am going to start, start!, writing the next chapter for this story. I just have to see how many of you guys are going to be reading it. So, just read this notice and that's all I need to see.

Soooo, The next chapter will be up in maybe 3 weeks, or 5. I dunno.

Please and Thank-you.

A review wouldn't hurt either.


End file.
